


One Piece: A Cup of Christmas Coco

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robin & Zoro share coffee. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece: A Cup of Christmas Coco

**One Piece: A Cup of Christmas Coco**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This fantastic series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

December 24th.

 

   'Twas Christmas Eve that night on the _Thousand Sunny_. The decorations were out, the tree was up, the sugar cookies were fresh out of the oven, and the gingerbread house sits on the kitchen counter.

 

   Speaking of treats, Robin was preparing a little Christmas treat for her special someone. A hot cup of coffee with whipped cream; also, she was wearing a rather provocative outfit.

 

   Robin hummed to herself as she walked out of the kitchen with the coffee, remembering to put on a robe because of the chilly weather outside. As she did, the historian slightly shivered at the cold air.

 

"My, it's cold," she noted, "thankfully, I've made coffee."

 

She took a sip.

 

"Mm." Robin hummed. "So nice and hot."

 

Soon, she arrived at hers and Zoro's room.

 

"Oh, Zoro~!" she called.

 

"Yeah?" Zoro replied. "What's up?"

 

"I've brought coffee," Robin answered, entering their room, "Would you like some?"

 

"Sure," Zoro answered, wearing nothing but green boxers, as he sat up.

 

Robin blushed at the sight of him.

 

_'Damn, that's hot.'_ she noted, mentally.

 

Robin cleared her throat as she walked over to Zoro, removing her robe.

 

"Well," she said, "let's drink."

 

Zoro smirked.

 

"Yeah," he answered, "Bring it on over."

 

   Robin crawled onto the bed, and sat next to Zoro. At that point, she held up the cup of coffee to him. The swordsman took a sip, and licked his lips.

 

"Glad you like it." Robin spoke up.

 

"It's good," Zoro commented.

 

"I did my best," Robin told him, setting the cup down, "it's not as good as Sanji's, though."

 

"I think it's perfect," Zoro told her.

 

Robin smiled warmly at the compliment.

 

"Thank you," she spoke.

 

"You're welcome." Zoro replied.

 

A pause.

 

   At that moment, Robin dabbed her finger in the whipped topping, and held it up Zoro. Thinking she wanted him to lick up the sweet whipped cream, Zoro slowly leaned forward with his tongue halfway out. Suddenly, she playfully dabbed it on his nose. Zoro blinked, but he grinned; Robin chuckled.

 

All of a sudden, Zoro grabbed her wrists, catching her off-guard, and caught her lips with his own.

 

"Mmph!" she squeaked.

 

"Mmm..." Zoro moaned. "Tasty."

 

Robin's cheeks became bright pink, and she felt her whole body go limp.

 

"Robin!!" Zoro cried. "Are you all right?!"

 

"I...I felt lightheaded for a second," Robin answered, "must've been from that kiss you gave me."

 

"Sorry about that," Zoro apologized.

 

"It's fine," Robin assured, "Let's just enjoy this coffee."

 

   Zoro nodded his head in agreement. He and Robin took turns drinking for the cup until the coffee was finished. Afterwards, they drifted off into a sound slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that Zoro doesn't like chocolate, but I thought of the idea way before the SBS came out. So, you can't fault me for this...besides, I changed the beverage to being coffee.


End file.
